Till Death Do Us Meet
by Xnasha Minstrel
Summary: For as long as we both may live, I will fight to make it back to your side. [Established Riren]


It's wrong. It's certainly immoral. It's totally against common sense in every way.

This isn't how he is supposed to act, but he shut out the logical part of his brain that was whispering _no this is a bad idea and will only hurt more when-_and just did it. After all, if they were all going to die, he didn't want to do it as a bachelor. He turned to Eren and said,

"Marry me."

The titan-shifter's face immediately flushed, and he stuttered, his face redder than a tomato. "C-Corporal?!" Rivaille briefly wondered how his body still had the strength to blush; from the blood on Eren's clothes, he must have lost at least three litres of the stuff.

"Marry me." Rivaille said again, his voice absolutely stoic. There wasn't a single note of humour in his voice, but in this kind of desperate situation, humour of any kind seemed absolutely tasteless.

"What brought this on so suddenly?" Erwin asked, his voice exhausted. The commander was in pitiful condition; his green mantle was gone, and there were splatters of blood and gore on his shirt. He was also favouring his left leg because of a bad sprain he got from manoeuvring just out of a titan's reach.

Hanji was also very banged up. Her clothes were tattered and covered in dirt and blood. One of the lenses of her glasses were cracked beyond repair, making her squint a bit.

Despite all that, Hanji had a cheery smile on her face. "Ho? A merry nuptial? Rivaille, you really should have warned us earlier!"

The corporal snorted. "As if I could. Even I can't predict the future. I didn't see that this is how the mission would turn out. I didn't foresee that we would be hiding in a cave If we're going to complete this suicide mission, I'm going to need all the encouragement I can get."

Erwin couldn't help it; the commander burst out chuckling at the dumbstruck expression on Eren's face. "Don't you think you should have notified your husband-to-be first of your impending wedding? The poor man looks like he's gone into shock."

Indeed, Eren's mouth was ajar and as slack as physically possible. He could do nothing but stare at his lover and superior office like a complete and utter idiot.

When he finally recovered enough, Eren managed to get out, "Is...is it really...what you want? To marry me? I...a person like me..."

"...Is the one I love. Now shut up and marry me." Rivaille pulled Eren's face down and kissed him.

After a few minutes, Erwin coughed into his fist. "This is all very well and good, but we need to decide a few things before we go ahead with the ceremony."

"Well, I'm sure Erwin should be the minister, since he's the highest ranked person here." Hanji said. "I'll have to be the bridesmaid, best man, ringbearer and witness all in one, then. But what on earth do we use for rings?"

Without hesitation , Rivaille dug out the ring he wore around his neck on a chain. The bright interlocking gold bands still shone in the dusty air of the cave.

Eren's eyes widened. "Rivaille! That's...that's your parents'...!"

"Yes." Rivaille replied softly. "It is. I've been planning to use them like this for a while now, just a little later. But now..."

"Are you sure? It's all you have left of them..." Eren's voice was just as soft.

Rivaille turned to Hanji. "Oi, Titan-Woman, if you're going to be the ringbearer, then do your job. " With a soft click, the gold bands split apart and he handed the two rings to Hanji.

As soon as Eren took his position next to Rivaille, Erwin started the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today-" _what is left of us, anyway _"-to celebrate the union of two souls. If there exists an impediment why these two souls may not be united in matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Of course, no one spoke. Chances are, no one will speak up, ever.

After the silence, Erwin continued.

"Lance Corporal Rivaille, do you take Eren Jaegar as your lawfully wedded husband, and promise to honour him, in poverty and in wealth, in sickness and in health, till death-no."

Here, Erwin stopped _because there was more than enough death all around them already _and looked both desperate and determined. "For as long as you both may live?"

"I do." Rivaille met Eren's green, green eyes.

"And do you, Eren Jaegar, take Lance Corporal Levi as your lawfully wedded husband, and promise to honour him, in poverty and in wealth, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both may live?"

Eren's voice was steady. "I do."

Erwin's eyes are both gentle and sad as he looks at the two of them. "I hereby declare you man and husband. You may exchange rings and kiss your partner."

Hanji stepped forward solemnly and handed them a gold ring each. Rivalle slipped the ring onto Eren's finger, and Eren did the same for him.

The kiss that followed afterwards was stained with the taste of blood and ash and the fear of promises that may be broken so very soon, but it is a kiss that Rivaille would always remember.

Suddenly, the sound of giant heavy footsteps echoed outside, and Rivaille knew that their time was up.

Erwin sighed, and readied his last set of blades. The rest of them all did the same.

"If we live through this, I'm giving you a month long furlough for your honeymoon, Corporal. You too, Eren."

Hanji laughed. "Well then, we gotta do our best and live first. I call dibs on first honeymoon night photos!"

Rivaille could feel his lips grimace. "We all have to live first."

And Eren, with one last squeeze of his fingers, told him that he would fight to the last.

_For as long as we both may live, I will fight to make it back to your side._


End file.
